The Assassination of President Plum
by JanineMay
Summary: In his LAST government job, Ranger must protect the president on his visit to Trenton. But when one of Steph's skips alerts her to a plot to assassinate the president, the race is on to save his life........
1. Chapter 1

The Assassination of President Plum

**The Assassination of President Plum.**

_No don't worry, I haven't had Steph inaugurated! I'll explain. Ranger is asked to do one last Government mission. He must protect the president on his visit to Trenton. However, when one of Steph's skips alerts her to a plot to kill the president, it's a race against time to save his life, getting herself into trouble along the way. Maybe slightly extreme but hey, allow my imagination the freedom it deserves LOL!!_

_p.s I do NOT own any of the characters, apart from the secret service dudes and the president character. I own Ranger on alternating weekends with Janet Evanovich!!_

"Babe"

"Ranger"

"Can you come to my office in 10 minutes, I need a word"

Shit, I hope this isn't about the latest car I blew up. What? Don't look at me like that!! It wasn't my fault!! In case you hadn't guessed I'm Stephanie Plum, AKA the Bombshell Bounty Hunter! I've been working for Rangeman for a little while. My relationship with my on-off boyfriend Joe Morelli has been off for about 6 months now. The break-up wasn't as bad as you think. After a small incident involving a steel bath and 3 days of darkness (don't ask!), Morelli decided he couldn't deal with my constant attraction to danger and we decided to call it a day with a cuddle and a few tears. He even wished me luck with Ranger. Ranger and I have been doing the whole relationship thing for a couple of months and it's going well. We really do love each other. We've had our share of problems and to get me out of Rangeman for a little while, Ranger contracts me out to other government associates to do searches, distractions and takedowns. I've even been offered a place on SWAT. Morelli couldn't believe it when I told him.

FLASHBACK

"_You? SWAT? You're kidding me!"_

"_No, my training with Rangeman has really kicked in. Tank's been amazing with me. Ranger made a call, simply because we were arguing 'coz of the amount of time we were spending together. I had an interview and they accepted me. I'm contracted out to them on a rota basis with a full training programme included" _

_Morelli considered what I told him for a few minutes then did the last thing I expected. He hugged me._

"_I'm proud of you cupcake. You've really learnt how to fly and I'm happy for you. It's taken me ages to accept you and Ranger but he gives you everything I couldn't and I can tell your happy."_

_A small tear appeared in my eye. _

"_Thanks Joe, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Anyway, I've gotta go, distraction job tonight. We'll catch up again soon yeah?"_

"_We'll make it a date!"_

_I gave him an eyebrow, smiled when I realised he was joking and went out to the car._

END OF FLASHBACK

I made my way up to Ranger's office from the control room and knocked.

"Come in"

"Hey Ric, what's up"

"Sit down babe"

I was nervous, he was never this formal around me and I couldn't figure out why now.

"What have I done?"

A small smile formed around his face. He got up and drew me to him in a hug before planting a searing kiss on me sending tingly feelings all the way down to my doo-dah!

"You haven't done anything babe, I've just got some very good news. I've just had a phone call from the head of the FBI. My government contract is nearly up and I've only got one assignment left."

"That's great Ric" I said, smiling widely, fairly sure I was looking like a goofball! "What's the last assignment?"

"As you know, the President is coming to Trenton on a whistle-stop tour of each state. The secret service has asked for support from Rangeman while he's here. We've got more local contacts than they have, meaning we can get deeper down into any dodgy plans if you get my drift"

I understood what he meant, but couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"The President, with his Secret Service escorts will be staying at Rangeman during his visit as we have the highest security and we'll be adding extra support to his security detail while he is out"

I nodded. "Does that mean I'll get to meet the president? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I might blow him up!!"

Ranger laughed loudly and I was slightly hurt. I was being serious after all, my danger magnetism hadn't gone away, even with all the extra training I'd had. I still blew up cars on a regular basis, I was kidnapped less but it still happened occasionally. The last thing I wanted was to be the one responsible for getting the president involved in one of my cockamamey adventures!

"I'm sure you'll be fine babe. Your instincts are probably better than most of the secret service idiots who protect him and I'm sure he'll love you! He's a nice guy! And quite understanding"

I looked at him for a moment!

"Just how well do you know the president?"

Ranger paused.

"Well? Share the wealth Ric, enquiring minds wanna know!"

_MWAHAHAHA!! To find out just how well Ranger knows the president, please please review! And maybe just maybe, I'll let you know!!_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

_Thanks for the reviews so far! Glad you're enjoying it!! I know its going a bit slow but bare with me and its going to get explosive in the next chapter!! Please R and R!!_

"Well Miss enquiring mind!" Ranger invited me to come sit on his lap while he explained "As you know, I've been doing government contracts since I left the Rangers. When I was in the Rangers, I went missing. I was taken hostage by some hostile combatants who wanted the government to release some prisoners. I was beaten pretty badly, and they were forcing me to make videos, which were sent to the president to try and get him to do as they said. After the president had read my file, he saw how much I'd done for the country and he created a small squad of elite officers to come and free me. He refused to negotiate with the terrorists and for that I was beaten unconscious and fed cocktails of drugs to keep me down"

Ranger took a deep breath. I could tell this was hard for him.

"Ric, you don't have to carry on if you don't want to"

"No it's ok babe, its just some bits are still hazy"

I nodded and he continued.

"After an undetermined amount of time I was rescued and the hostage takers were killed. I still don't remember a lot of it, but that's what I can tell. When I returned home for medical attention and rest, the president requested a personal meeting with me. He told me, my bravery and actions while in captivity were honourable and a lesser solider would of probably gotten himself killed, or given out information that would have been dangerous in the hands of the combatants. He requested that when I left the army I worked for him personally and I have done since. We have meetings and keep in touch on a regular basis"

I raised an eyebrow as much as to say "Finished?"

He laughed again. "Yeah I'm done babe, does that fill another hole in your brain?!"

I hit him at his insinuation but answered him anyway.

"Yeah it answers my question, thanks for sharing that with me Ranger. I know it's hard for you to open up to people like that"

He smiled "Babe, I don't share this information, not because I don't want to or because I'm being stubborn, it's just some of the things I know, people would kill to find out, and"

He paused. I put my hand to his lips, knowing what he was going to say.

"I know Ranger, I know"

"Love you babe"

"Love you to".

The next morning there was a huge video-conference between the secret service and Rangeman.

"I fully understand what we are taking on here agent Clarkson"

Ranger answered the agent and continued.

"I'm glad to hear that Ranger, have all your employees been briefed on the procedures that will take place before, during and after the president's visit?"

"Full briefings have taken place sir, everyone has had revised security checks and lie detector tests and a security sweep of the building is taking place every 6 hours, every day."

"Good. Good. Ranger, the president is requesting a talk with you, I'll pass you over now"

"OK sir"

The president came on the screen. I'd only ever seen him on television up to this point and hadn't realised I was staring in aw at the screen in the conference room.

"Mr President"

"Ric, please spare the formalities. It's David"

"Sorry David, I just didn't want my men to think they could get away with not following procedure"

The president chuckled.

"Well it's ok for now, just don't tell me security detail, they'll be jealous!"

Ranger laughed with him.

"How are things Ranger? The business going ok?

"Yeah everything is good. I've recently opened two new offices and am in negotiations with Europe"

"Excellent, if you need references, do let me know. How's the family?"

"They're good. How's Linda? Hannah?'

"Fine, Fine. They're on a horse-riding holiday in England at the moment. I'm led to assume that the beautiful young lady next to you is the girl I've heard so much about."

My eyes widened and before I could stop myself…

"It wasn't my fault!" I realised who I was talking to a second after and corrected myself while blushing hard!

"I mean, it wasn't my fault sir!"

David gave a hearty laugh and Ranger drew me close to him.

"This is Stephanie. She'll be on the security detail we're providing. Her instincts are second to none"

"I'm glad to hear it. I heard about the funeral home Stephanie, very, uhmm, impressive!"

I blushed again. "Thank-you sir. I think"

The president was laughing again.

"Please call me David, any friend of Ranger's is a friend of mine"

"Actually David, Steph is my girlfriend"

"Really? So you're the women responsible for taming him. Congratulations!'

"Thank you David. I try!"

"I must get going Ranger. We'll be in touch before next week I would presume"

"Of Course Mr President, I'll call again with final arrangements and I'm sure Agent Clarkson will be questioning my ability again soon"

"Don't be to harsh on him Ranger, he's young!"

"I know, and cocky to!"

David laughed and the connection was cut.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and Ric laughed at me.

"It wasn't my fault sir?! Babe!"

Tank interrupted laughing at my conversation with the President.

"I would be careful with him Ric, I think he likes her!"

'Who wouldn't? But he knows better than to do something like that"

"Ric I don't think you can ship the President of the United States off to Timbucktwo"

"Never underestimate my abilities!"

The rest of the men laughed at Rangers clearly futile threat, although I wasn't so sure he was joking. Tank has told me in the past Ric has admitted he'd lay down his life for me, something tells me he'd do anything in his power to ship the president off to some far away land if he tried anything!! Not that he would!!

Up on the 7th Floor, I was watching Ghostbusters for the 8 millionth time (What? It's a frickin good film!!) When Ric walked in, lifting my legs up from the sofa I was stretched out on, sitting down, and putting my legs down on his lap.

"Ok babe?"

I nodded. "Ric, when the President arrives, am I going to have to answer to you, SWAT, or secret service. I mean I love the fact that I have all these extra jobs and stuff but I'm confused when they cross over!"

Ranger smiled at me.

"Well Babe, since you're working for me unless SWAT are needed, you'll answer to me, but the secret service are in charge of the whole gig, I guess, as much as it pains me to say this, we'll all be answering to them. But if they're wrong, I'm taking over. I need you to be on your highest spidey alert babe. If you sense something isn't write, from the moment David arrives to the moment he leaves, I need you to tell me straight away, got it? The last thing I need is for the last job with David to go tits up because some secret service bint thinks he knows how to do his job better than I know how to do mine!"

"I will Ranger I promise. Just one more question"

Ranger let out a barely audible sigh; he was getting tired of my never-ending inquisitiveness. Either that or he was just tired!!

"Yes babe"

"What do you have against the Secret Service? Clarkson seemed like an OK guy"

"Nothing in particular babe, they just don't like to share info when info needs to be shared. The last job I was on, two of their best men got themselves killed because of a threat they were aware of, but failed to 'share the wealth'". They don't understand my relationship with the president, and don't like that fact that they are given help they didn't necessarily ask for. And other than that, some of them are just dicks in ties with an attitude so far up their ass its ridiculous"

I laughed at the last comment, but the laugh turned into a yawn. I was on SWAT duty tomorrow and believe it or not, I had to be up earlier that Ric.

"You get to bed babe, I'll be through in a bit, I've just got to finish up some paper work"

I nodded and kissed him softly before turning in. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, I could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

_Thanks to all who reviewed so far!! Tis very much appreciated!! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!!_

I woke before my alarm. Something didn't feel right. I could feel it last night but couldn't explain it. Today was going to be long. I slipped out of bed leaving Ric to sleep, he didn't need to be up to run for another hour, but I have a funny feeling he would be up by the time I was out of the shower. I shuffled to the bathroom, relieved myself and cranked the shower up to scolding. Stepping out, I dried myself off, shook my hair out and scraped it back.

"Babe"

I looked at him and smiled, I knew he wouldn't be able to stay asleep once I was out of bed.

"Ric you don't have to be up for another hour, why are you out of bed?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer. Because is a word used to describe something you've done!"

"Well didn't you eat a dictionary this morning" Ric stated, giving me a mischievous grin, knowing full well he was winding me up. "I'm up because I wanted to see you before you left this morning. I like seeing your face in the morning!"

I smiled and walked passed him back into the bedroom, but not without him planting a kiss on me. I got dressed into uniform, grabbed my Kevlar and weapons, checking they were armed. Heading into the kitchen I grabbed a bagel and buttered it up and poured a hot coffee. Ric came through in his sweats, placed a light kiss on my head and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Might as well go for my run now I'm up! I'll see you tonight k?"

Ric noticed a slight hesitation in my face and sat down opposite me.

"Something wrong babe?"

"Not really, I just don't feel right, today, doesn't feel right."

"Mmm, well the day hasn't really started babe, but be careful ok. I know what your instincts are like about alerting you. If you don't feel right, don't put yourself in……"

Ric stopped, thought for a second, smiled and corrected himself.

"Just, be careful k?"

I stood up. "Wait a minute. What were you going to say?"

Ric smiled again. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I was going to say, don't put yourself in any un-necessary danger, but A) You're working SWAT today and B) I'm not sure you have the ability to not attract danger to yourself!"

I hit him upside the head before he could stop me, smiled to myself that I'd got one up on Batman, grabbed my stuff and walked out the door, stopping to blow him a kiss before I shut it. Heading down to the 5th floor, I shouted to Tank who was on monitor duty.

"Tank, maybe I'm just being stupid, but I don't feel right today, can you keep an extra eye on all things presidential?"

"Sure thing Bomber"

I gave him a small finger wave and ran down the stairs to the garage, realising if I didn't get my ass in gear I was going to be late. I climbed into the car, buckled up and reversed out of the garage, heading straight towards the station. Having managed to hit every light perfectly I screeched to a halt in the car park and ran up to the office. Phew, I was slightly early, for once! I had a bad habit of being a few minutes late every shift. Mainly due to Ranger's inability to keep his business in his trousers when he watched me get dressed in the morning.

"Stephanie, Early? Didn't break any laws to get here did you?!"

"No Dan, maybe I sped, a little, but don't complain!!"

Dan laughed, "I'm not! Take a seat for briefing"

Dan Jameson was head of SWAT. He pretty much hired me off the back of Ranger's word. I impressed him with the progress I made during training and we had grown to be quite good friends. The rest of the guys had accepted me and Morelli was often seen haunting our hallways trying to find out how I was doing. The other guys, Jack Dixon, Charlie Mathers, Steve Wilson and the only other girl on SWAT Melanie Holner trooped into the briefing room, followed by several others who I didn't know so well. Me, Jack, Charlie, Steve and Mel had been in training together. We were top of the class at graduation and stayed friends when we all made it onto the squad.

"Right guys and gals, Team One are on call from now till 6, Team Two are on call from 6 till midnight. Team Two will be required for back up if the situation arises. Everyone understand? Until then we are on support surveillance with our boys in blue and Rangeman, as you all know the President is in town next week, and anyone likely to cause a problem is on surveillance so everyone is stretched to the limit. Good luck everyone and Team One, I'll see you at the end of the shift for de-brief."

Everyone nodded and got up to head for the cars. I was with Mel today, which was cool, she was always a laugh. About ten minutes later, we were sat, pulled up outside a house on Stark Street, bunkered down in the car. I cracked my knuckles. I hated surveillance; it gets old, really fast!! Mel Smiled at me.

"Bored already Steph?"

"Yeah I guess. Woke up with the oddest feeling today, like something's going to go wrong. Lets just pray it doesn't"

"Yeah, I need a quiet day today!"

We chatted for a while, but the conversation died down as we both got bored and maybe slightly complacent. It was about 1pm when the radio sprang to life.

"10-60, CODE 11, hostile situation in progress 1227 Roebling, One suspect, 3 hostages, OFFICER DOWN 10-72. ALL UNITS RESPOND, I REPEAT ALL UNITS RESPOND"

"Shit and with only 5 hours to go" Mel stated as she put the car into gear and sped out of Stark, not noticing me reaching for the radio.

"Control, this is 10-60 unit 3, Can you repeat the address for me please?"

"1227 Roebling"

My face dropped

"Mel, that's Vinnie's building"

"You're shitting me?"

"No, and they said Officer down, please tell me Morelli wasn't on duty today"

"Steph, he was on patrol in that area"

I felt sick. Mel put her foot down with the sirens blaring; we sped towards Roebling and came to a skidding halt behind the cars that were already outside the building. I spotted the ambulance pulling out as a I hit the ground running, closely followed by Mel. I spotted Ranger and Tank stood at the edge of the building, ready to take down the suspect if he came out. I took a deep breath and got down behind one of the police vehicles closer to the door. I noticed Dan making his way over to me slowly. He knelt down next to me and whispered.

"Steph, it was Joe that went down, he tried to enter the building instead of waiting for back up. Got shot through the glass. He's stable, don't worry ok? Just keep focus and hopefully this will all be over quickly. Vinnie, Connie and Lula are in there, but from the scope, they seem to be uninjured.

"At the moment" I said to myself. I couldn't believe it, my last official SWAT shift before the president came and it had to end like this. I was angry. We were all waiting patiently for the hostage negotiator to do her work and lure the suspect outside. I didn't want to be him, on the end of Ranger and Tank's take down when he came out expecting safe passage to wherever he wanted to go, or whatever he had asked her for. Probably Vinnie had bailed out some scum and now he was suffering the consequences. I shook my head to clear it. I wasn't concentrating. Having said that maybe I should of continued being oblivious because then maybe what happened next wouldn't of happened. My head was completely cleared by a gun shot sounding out of the office. In about two leaps, not responding to anyone trying to stop me I was in the building, firing at the suspect. He went down howling. I'd managed to shoot him in the shoulder, causing him to let go of his gun. Lula was sat in the corner with Connie and they were both shaking. I radioed to the outside

"Suspect Down, 10-41, Vinnie's been shot in the leg"

I went over to Connie and Lula and pulled them up.

"Come on, it's ok" I said trying to keep them calm as I led them outside, being pushed to one side as Charlie and Steve ran in to pick up the suspect. I led Connie and Lula over to a waiting ambulance to have them checked over. I turned around, straight into Dan's chest.

"FUCK Steph. What the HELL were you thinking? You could of gotten yourself killed, along with the hostages. Morelli had already gotten himself shot by trying the shit you just pulled" He calmed slightly. "Look Steph, I know those were your friends in there but the whole point of a hostage negotiator is to defuse the situation without injury. Just get yourself home K? You're done for the day"

He shook his head and walked off. I collapsed on to the pavement, feeling my hands scrape the concrete as I went down. He was right, I was stupid. My stomach filled with dread. What was Ranger going to say? My question was about to be answered as I looked up and spotted him walking towards me. To my surprise he just picked me up and held me for a few minutes while I cried. The realisation of my decision hit me hard. I could have been dead right now.

Ranger tilted my chin up. "Babe" he said. Watching my eyes, trying to find something. I just looked at him.

"I'm sorry Ric, I'm sorry. I don't really know what I was thinking. I just heard that gun shot and panicked. Images of Lula, dying on my fire escape filled my head and I just went. SO fuckin stupid…." I continued to babble, mentally berating myself when Ranger put his finger to my lips.

"Shhh Babe. You're not stupid, just human. You saw someone in danger and you reacted. It happens. We all make mistakes" I went to say something when he started again "Yeah babe, even me." I smiled slightly at his anticipation of my comment.

"Come on Babe, lets get you to the hospital to see Morelli and then home."

I nodded, I wanted to see Morelli and was thankful to Ric for taking me. He picked me up and loaded me in to his Bronco, heading south towards St Francis. We walked into reception hand in hand where I saw one of my friends was on duty at the nurses station.

"He's in room 4 Steph" I thanked her and walked into Morelli's room.

"Joe"

"Steph, how did it go?"

"I ended it. I pulled the same stunt you did, except for once in my life I was more successful than you" I said, nodding towards his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I heard a gun shot in the building and panicked. I lost my control and went charging in, shooting the suspect, disarming him at the same time"

"Really? Good Job, stupid, but good."

'Yeah Dan didn't seem to hold the same opinion, he lost it with me and dismissed me for the rest of the shift."

'He'll come around Steph, did he tell you about his partner?"

"No" I said, sitting down, assuming he was going to tell me a story.

"About four years ago, Dan and his partner Scott were called out to a particularly nasty hostage situation down town. Three armed men had taken a jewellery store hostage. Scott's wife was inside buying a charm bracelet for their newborn baby. When a gunshot rang out. Scott lost it and went charging in. He took four bullets to the chest and two to the head. He died on the spot. Since then one of the main things Dan teaches everyone is that no matter who is inside, the job comes first. Dan likes you Steph, he doesn't want to see you get hurt, no-one does"

My eyes had filled with tears at Joe's story. I wiped away the ones threatening to fall and whispered to Joe.

"Take care ok, I'll see you soon."

Joe nodded, realising his story had hit me hard.

"Babe"

Ranger was waiting for me outside and he noticed I was upset. He pulled me to him and I cried once more. We walked silently out to the car and headed towards Haywood. Pulling into the garage, Ranger told me to go straight up to the apartment and he would meet me after his de-brief. I nodded, to tired to answer. I made my way up to the apartment, stripped off and climbed into bed. It was only 4pm but my day was over.

_** 10-60 – call for SWAT**_

_** CODE 11 – Squad in Vicinity**_

_** 10-72 - Gun Involved**_

_** 10-41 – Ambulance needed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

I woke up to Ranger kissing me softly on the side of my face. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"How you feeling babe?"

I was about to ask him what he meant, when my brain woke up and I remembered what had happened yesterday and I felt sick again.

"Apart from the constant sick feeling I get every time I remember how stupid I was, I'm ok"

Ranger smiled. "You'll be ok babe. How about you take the day off today, have some personal time. The Presidential preparations don't start till tomorrow, it's just basic security checks today, and you might as well just chill out. If you get bored come down to the control room, I'm sure Hal and Bobby would appreciate the company"

I smiled at Ranger's sentiment. But he was right, I could do with a break.

"Thanks Ric, I'll take you up on that offer. Might drive down to the station later and chat to Dan about yesterday, apologise."

"K babe. I've got to get going but I'll call you later k? Come back for lunch?"

"Will do Ric" I got up and kissed him, holding him for a few seconds before letting him go.

After Ranger left, I dragged myself into the shower, turning the temperature up to scolding, almost punishing my skin for my stupidity. By the time I got out of the shower, my skin was red raw and feeling sensitive, but my head felt clearer than ever. I'd made a few decisions and needed to act on them today. I got dressed quickly and went down to the 5th floor. Hal and Bobby were in the control room with Ric going over surveillance tapes.

"Ric, I'm going to head over the station. I've been thinking about my position on SWAT and want to talk to Dan about it"

Ranger looked a bit concerned before answering me.

"Ok babe, but don't make any stupid decisions, you're good at your job babe, don't assume other wise just because of one mistake"

I kissed him lightly. Waved bye to Bobby and Hal and walked down to the garage thinking about what Ranger had said.

I pulled up to the station about ten minutes later and spotted Charlie in the hallway talking with a rookie.

"Charlie, Hi. Is Dan around?"

"Yeah he's in his office. Are you ok Steph, I saw him taking it out on you yesterday."

"Yeah I'm alright thanks. I just wanna talk to him."

I went to Dan's office door and knocked, waiting for a response.

"Come In"

"Dan. Hi."

"Hey Steph, take a seat"

I sat down apprehensively, sitting on the edge of the seat.

"How are you today?"

"I'm ok I guess. I keep thinking about what I did yesterday and it makes me feel sick. But in a way I'm glad I did it. I could be sitting here today arranging funerals for Connie, Lula and Vinnie, feeling sick about what I didn't do"

"That's a fair point Steph. You made a mistake, but you acted on instinct and that's admirable. You're on break now while the President is around but I would like you to attend a couple of training sessions on dealing with intense hostage situations. I'll be attending them to. The guys who are going are all people who have been in situations that have involved friends, family or children"

"I went to see Morelli yesterday after I left. He told me about Scott. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. It was a situation very much the one yesterday, he acted out of love and it got him killed. That's why I was so harsh on you yesterday and I'm sorry. You're on of the most instinctive and well-trained SWAT's I've had in a long time and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You're not the only one who's said that."

"I'm not the only one who cares. Ranger loves you, and Morelli still worries about you but he wouldn't tell you that. He still keeps a small bottle of Maalox in his draw"

I blushed slightly remembering the amount of problems I had caused him in our relationship.

"Dan, I want to come to SWAT on a need only basis for a while. I love my job here but after yesterday it made me realise that I've lost sight of myself and need to re-focus, not only for my safety but for the safety of the people we protect."

Dan smiled.

"I'm glad you've thought a lot about this Steph. I'll gladly give you the time off you need, just let me know when you're ready to come back and until then I'll keep you on the sick rota. Is that ok?"

"Yeah it is. Thank you for being so understanding."

"That's ok. Steph, you're brilliant at what you do and your instincts are incredible. The President's team will be lucky to have you next week."

I smiled at his compliment and got up to leave.

"I'll see you at the next training session. Take care Dan."

"You to Steph."

I left the station, got back into the car and drove over to the hospital to see Morelli.

"Hey Joe, how you feeling?"

"Not so bad, Doctors are letting me go at the end of the week. You spoken to Dan yet?"

"Yeah I've just been to see him. I'm on leave, to be called in when I'm needed and he wants to me go to extra training on how to deal with stressful hostage situations"

"That's good. At least he didn't fire you."

"Yeah. Joe, Dan told me you still worry about me, he said you still keep a bottle of Maalox handy"

Joe laughed slightly. "Yeah of course I still worry about you. You're my best friend Steph and I still love you. I know we're not together but I'm not going to stop caring about you any time soon. How are things with Ranger?"

"They're good. I'm on the security team for the Presidential visit next week. Although after yesterday, I'm a little unsure of my ability to protect and serve."

"You'll be fine Steph. You've come so far with everything since you started working for Ranger. He really loves you and he's trained you well. Don't doubt you're abilities cupcake, you've always got you're man in the past, I can't seeing you stopping now."

"Thanks Joe. I better get going, I'm meeting Ric back at Hayward for lunch. I'll call you when you get out k? We'll meet up for Pizza and catch a game."

"Sounds good Cupcake. Take Care"

I left the hospital and was speeding back to Hayward when the car phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and didn't recognise the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie Plum?"

"Speaking" I said, concerned as to who was asking for me.

"This is someone you know. And I know you. I know you're protecting the President next week. Good luck. You're going to need it."

The line went dead. I pulled over and checked the tape that was meant to record all the phone calls on the car phone. It was on there loud and clear. I put the sirens on and belted through traffic back to the office. Taking the tape out of the player I ran up the stairs to at a time and flew into the control room, skidding to a holt.

"Ranger, Bobby, You guys need to listen to this. I think someone just threatened to kill the president"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER INTERLUDE

CHAPTER INTERLUDE

HEY GUYS AND GALS!!

Just a quick note from me the author!!

I'm now going into the final 7 weeks of my degree and its going to be tough, so to all of you that have been reading and reviewing…thanks so much and I'll get the next few chapters up as soon as I can, just be patient!! Thanks so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it!!

JanineMay


	6. Chapter 5 again!

CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

_Hey ya'll!! My biggest apologies for not posting in so long!! I passed my degree, 2.1 with honours!! But it's taken me a while to settle back in at home, finding a job, applying for my master's degree, etc!! But I'm back and I'm happy to be posting chapter 5!! Thanks for all your support and ENJOY!!_

"_Ranger, Bobby, I think you guys need to listen to this. I think someone just threatened to kill the president"_

Ric spun on his heel, a look of immediacy on his face as a grabbed the tape out of my hand. All phone calls made from a Rangeman vehicle are recorded, perfect for cases like this. Handing the tape over, Bobby placed it in the voice recognition programme we had. I waited impatiently, with Ric holding my hand. The screen flashed.

"NO MATCH"

"Fuck! God, why do I attract this kind of person? Especially now, the president will be here in 2 days and this happens" I continued to ramble but Ric caught my attention.

"Calm down babe. Whoever he was could just be warning you about something he's heard on the street. Just a thought, did you try 69? Some of these guys aren't exactly intelligent"

Why didn't I think of that? I mentally berated myself and pulled out my phone, making a note of the number as the automated voice read it out to me. I handed the paper over to Bobby to trace. Once again we waited nervously.

"It's a disposable cell, no trace"

"Argh, why can't one good thing happen to me today?'

"Querida, please stay calm. Odio ver que usted tensionara y no hace nada para su foco. ¿Apenas autorización de la respiración? Te amo We'll find this guy. Get Agent Clarkson on the phone, as much as I hate that guy, he needs to be informed we have a credible threat against David's life"

I nodded and went upstairs to the conference room to get Clarkson on the satellite phone.

"Clarkson, it's Steph. We have a problem. I've had a phone call from an informant to say there's a threat against the President. Ranger, Bobby and myself are working on tracing the guy but he seems to of fallen off the radar pretty quickly. Something tells me he's involved with someone who didn't need his services any more"

Clarkson took a deep breath "Phone trace show up anything?"

"Disposable cell. Nothing."

"Well if he's an informant, surely you'd know where to find him"

"I've tried, nothing. No one is answering the phone he called from. I really don't think we'll find him anywhere"

"Fine, thanks for the Intel, let me know if you find anything else"

Before I could say another word, he'd gone. Men, why can't they learn some sociable phone skills?!

I went upstairs to take a shower. Today was not going well and I felt the need to indulge in Bulgari. A while ago, Ric realised how much of his shower gel I was using so he bought me a massive Bulgari pour femme box set. Now I can indulge using my own! I cranked the heat up and let the scent wash away the day's stress. I stepped out and dried myself off, getting dressed in to some evening clothes. I walked out to smell something wonderful. Ric was cooking a late lunch.

"Good shower? I figured we could have a late lunch and get to work on who's threatening the visit. There's fish, steamed vegetables and egg fried rice"

That sounded so good, I started druelling. I'd recently started eating healthy food and most of it actually sounded good! I still ate my doughnuts though!! I pulled two plates from the cupboard and began to lay the table whilst Ric finished cooking. He bought the food over to the table and dished it out. We sat down and tucked in. It wasn't normal for us to have conversation during food but Ric piped up.

"You know your doing good right babe? I know you feel like you've messed up but your so much stronger and more confidant than you were when we first met. Tank and me have been talking for a little while and, uhmm; we'd like you to be part of the core team. You've worked hard for a place and you deserve it"

My food nearly fell out of my mouth in shock.

"You're shittin me right?"

Ranger nearly spat his food out…"No I'm not, shitting, you babe. We need you on the inside, besides the guys love you, I love you. By giving you this position, we can let you in on the top-secret information we receive as a company and I think you'll be in less danger if you know. I know it kind of contradicts what I have always said but I've thought so much about this and I KNOW I'm making the right decision. I got you this"

Ric stood from his chair and handed me a t-shirt. I unrolled it, not noticing what fell t the floor. It was an all black t-shirt with Rangeman on the front and a white silhouette of a woman holding a gun and the word BOMBSHELL printed above it. I noticed something sparkling of the floor and picked it up. It was a silver tiffany's bracelet with the letters CORE hanging from it. I put it on and stared at its beauty. I got up and kissed Ranger hard on the mouth. I loved it.

"Does that kiss mean you accept the offer?"

"Of course I do. Thank you so much Ric. I love you"

"I love you to babe, but don't think you're going t get any special treatment when it comes to working out or training. You're going to work just as hard as the other guys. You're still going to be contracted out, but I think we've both matured enough to be able to work together on high security missions without killing each other!"

"Yeah I think so. Shit, look at the time, we should eat up and get back to work, its almost 6"

Ric nodded and we both ate up. I picked up the plates and put them in the sink. I planned to do them later but I knew Ella would beat me to it. Part of me was happy she would. I'm not much of a washer! We both got in the elevator and went down to the control room. Bobby had been working trying to trace the serial number that was registered to the phone number. Some companies keep records of whom they sell their phones to and maybe we'd get lucky.

"Bobby, you got anything? Please tell me you got something"

"Yeah, I managed to trace the phone back to a store in the mall. I've already called. But I don't know if you're going to like what I've found"

I felt a bit sick. "What is it Bobby?"

"The phone is registered to Cal"

Ranger boomed. "WHAT THE FUCK?! No way, not one of my guys. It's got to be some kind of set up"

"I'm not sure, whoever bought the phone registered Cal's full name, social security number, DOB, and address. If it is a set up, it's come from the inside; they knew everything they needed to know"

"Bobby, keep working. I'm going to go talk to Cal. Steph, get back on the phone to Clarkson. Make him check with his crew; it's got to of come from his end. I'm not accepting that it's come from us"

I nodded and ran back upstairs to the satphone. I waited to Clarkson to answer.

"What now Plum?

"Ranger wants you to check the security at your end. Someone's set up one of our guys and we think it's come from you."

"No way Plum. All of my agents are straight. I'm not accepting that kind of accusation"

"Well you better accept it Clarkson. I'm not messin with you, this is the President's life on the line and you are not fucking this up for me, or Rangeman"

The screen went blank just as Ranger came in.

"What he say?"

"I don't think he was in the mood to talk. He hung up. Maybe I was slightly harsh"

"No babe, I'm sure you did good. Hand me the phone"

I handed Ric the phone, unsure of what he had planned. He typed in a number and waited for it to answer.

"The Blake residence, Hannah speaking"

I couldn't believe it, all this time of me messin with Clarkson and Ric had a private way in. He's so freakin sneaky!

"Hi Hannah, it's Ric. How was your holiday?"

"It was lovely thank you, did you want to speak to Daddy?"

"Yeah please, could you forward the call to his private mobile please?"

"Sure"

Ric tapped his foot while he waited, smiling at me.

"Ric, what gives? The last time you called me on this phone, it was serious"

"It's serious again David. Someone at your end has tried to set up one of my men, they've used personal information to take out a disposable cell phone, call Steph and warn her that your life is in danger. I think the threat is serious, but I want to know if you can think of anyone in your team would want to do this?"

"You weren't kidding when you said it was urgent. Nothing comes to my mind at the moment,. But that doesn't mean something won't. I'll have to have a think and get back to you"

"That's fine, but please be discrete, I don't want Clarkson knowing I've gone over his head. He knows something but he doesn't seem to willing to give it up. Any hint that I've taken this to his boss and it could cause problems."

"There's no problem Ric. I'll just tell him I want one more lie detector done before I get over to you"

"Fine. Tell Hannah she has a lovely telephone quality and if she ever wants a job as a receptionist, let me know!!"

David laughed. "I'll let her know!"

The call ended and I couldn't hold it any longer. "Since when did you have President Blakes PERSONAL line on speed dial?!"


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

_The call ended and I couldn't hold it any longer. "Since when did you have President Blakes PERSONAL line on speed dial?!"_

Ranger smiled. "It's a very long story….or maybe not. Lets just say, a few agents were less than careful leaving their mobiles lying around. I played a small prank and got them in to trouble. David let me keep the number. I only use it in emergency's though, and Clarkson being a dick is an emergency."

I laughed. Ric had always been so careful about what he's said about other people. His language very rarely reached swearing and he stayed calm in situations where most people would have given up. Recently he seems to of calmed down though, he's not so uptight. I'd like to think it's my influence!

"Lets go get a coffee and some desert. I want to talk some more but I want to do it in comfort!"

I took Ric's hand and followed him upstairs to our apartment. We'd been looking at buying a proper place together but it's been put off several times and Ric's picky about where we live. I keep telling him he should just build his own house!!

I told Ric to go take a quick shower while I put the coffee on. I was just pouring the cups when Ranger came up behind me and I breathed in his scent as he kissed me on the neck. I had to push him away otherwise we'd never get down to business! Ranger went and sat down on the sofa looking slightly deflated that I'd sent him away.

"Later Batman. Business first, pleasure later!"

Ranger let out a 200,000 watt smile and pulled my legs up on to his lap.

"So, how'd your talk go with Cal?"

"He assures me he has nothing to do with it and I believe him. Most of these guys have been though military training, and harsh training at that. We know when people lie and he wasn't lying"

"I hate to say it but surely if they know if people are lying, they know how to lie as well"

"No Steph, not Cal. Not one of my guys. It's just not something they'd do. I hand picked these men and they've all worked their asses off to be here. They wouldn't be stupid enough to throw it all away"

"Sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you"

"No, it's ok. It's good that you don't just trust people, it keeps you safe that way"

I smiled at Ric and sat up on his lap to kiss him, but promptly pulled away!

"Tease"

"I know Ric, but you love it!"

"Yeah, just watch out later, once this days over, you're mine!"

We were laughing at the conversation when the phone rang.

"Yo, 7th floor"

"Steph, is Ranger there, its Cal"

"Yeah hold on" I put my hand over the speaker, "It's Cal"

Passing the phone over, I sat up to leave Ric to it but he put his hand on my leg, telling me to stay.

"Speak"

"Ranger, I've been going through my computer records from the last week. What you told me worried me that someone had hacked my files"

"Cal, you know that's impossible, the networks secure"

"I know but I checked anyway. I was looking at my print file when I noticed. One file has been printed twice. It's my personal info file. Someone in this building has printed the file remotely. That's the only thing I can think of. It was printed on Friday of last week, when we were all at the shootout at Vinnie's"

"Nothing registered on the security system as unauthorised entry. I don't understand how someone's got in to the building"

"I'll go down to the control room and check out the log-ins for that day, something's got to be in there"

"Good, let me know when you find something. I'll be down in 10, we'll have to step up security"

"K."

The conversation ended and I put the phone back in the cradle.

"What's up?"

"Cal found a file on his computer that was printed twice on the day of the shootout. He thinks someone's gotten in to the building and printed it. It's his personal file, with all the info needed to take out a disposable cell"

I sighed. "This building is more secure than GitMo. How the hell would someone get in without it triggering the alarms?"

"Either someone is better than our security or. I don't actually know. I'm really not happy Steph, this building is secure for a reason."

"I'm sure we'll find out what's going on Ric. It'll be ok:

"I love your optimism babe!"

I smiled sweetly and we got up to go down t control. Ric double locked the door and set the extra alarm. We made our way down the stairs to control and walked in. The whole team was scouring over the log in records for an extra entry or one that didn't make sense. Tank looked up at me with a blank expression that said nothing, and everything,

"It's my card isn't it Tank"

"No, Bombshell, we're not accepting that, it's gotta be some kind of breach"

"No Tank, it's my card. I can tell by the way you looked at me. But I can't think how someone's pulled it off. I keep my card on me at all times. It's either round my neck or in my pocket that's zipped all the time"

Ranger stepped in front of me with a really cold look on his face.

"Babe, think, is there ANY way at all that someone could have got hold of the card? We have to know. Just think"

"I…I…WAIT! I think I know. When I went in to SWAT the morning of the shootout, I was getting out of the car and it fell out of the car. I picked it up and put it in my pocket to save time. I was running up to the office when some officer bumped in to me. I'd never seen him before but didn't think anything of it. Just before the meeting started Joe came up and said the officer had handed it in because it had fallen back out of my pocket when I bumped in to him. It was enough time to photocopy it at least"

The thought that I'd let some creep in to our building by accident made me feel sick. I felt my legs go and Ric caught me before I hit the floor. He looked peeved.

"Go back to the apartment Steph. I'll be up in a few minutes"

I felt even sicker and my head started to pound by the time I got up to 7. I threw myself on to the bed and cried. I couldn't believe what I'd done. How could I be so freakin stupid. What was Ric thinking making me part of the Core team when I fuck up like this? I cried harder in to my pillow when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It was a familiar pain; I'd been feeling it a few times over the past couple of months. It started when I was working out in the gym. I held it for a few minutes till it subsided. The bat signal in my head went off and I turned to face the music. I didn't get what I was expecting. Ranger took me in his arms.

"Stop it babe, just stop thinking whatever you're thinking. I know it's nothing good. No matter how much you mentally beat yourself up, the mistake isn't going to go away. You've made it and we'll straighten it out. I haven't changed my mind about you joining the core team. The fact that your up here crying your eyes out is a good sign. You show regret. You've learnt already to be more careful and that's why there's no need for me to shout and scream. Is your stomach ok, you were holding it when I came in?"

I took a huge breath and tried to calm myself down, through a voice thick with tears I answered.

"Yeah, it's ok, I think I just pulled a muscle a few months ago in the gym. It just hurts occasionally. It's ok"

"Are you sure? The last few months, you've been working hard; playing harder and running yourself round in circles. That's why you've been making mistakes. I'm so sorry babe; I should have noticed how hard you were pushing yourself. You'll head for a burn out and that will take you out for a couple of months. Just get some sleep ok? I know your promise from earlier but I'll just give you batman all night, and you can be selfish for once!!"

_**SMUT WARNING!!**_

Ranger lay me down on the bed and slowly undressed me, kissing every inch of my body as it came, all the way down to my toes. He pulled some massage oil from a bedside drawer and rolled me on to my back. Pouring some in to his hands he slowly massaged every muscle I had, concentrating on my neck and shoulders. He worked his way down and massaged all over my legs. Rubbing his hands over my feet, working my arches and toes, before working his way back up and massaging around my crotch before flipping me over and burying his head in my mound. Licking me and playing with me till I screamed his name. Holding me till I came down, Ric whispered sweet Spanish in to ear before gently easing himself inside me and rocking softly. Biting the soft spot on my neck and kissing my shoulders his rocking became harder and faster and I moaned louder, telling him to leave himself inside me. Begging him for more he rocked even harder before I screamed as he climaxed with me. I lay back down on the bed and breathed deeply. Ric drew himself from me and lay down next to me, holding me close and breathing slowly.

"Sleep babe, we'll talk in the morning"

I smiled weakly and drifted off in to dreamless sleep.

_**Note from author: apologies if the last two chapters seem a little slow, I'm getting back into the swing of things…my muse should kick back 4 chapter 7!! Thanks again guys…please r & r!! xxJaninexx**_


End file.
